


Dogs can love, especially Taiyoukais

by KillingPerfectionsLover



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, i always wanted to do the dog fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingPerfectionsLover/pseuds/KillingPerfectionsLover
Summary: Sesshomaru has been turned into a dog thanks to his meddling mother. Kagome takes him in thinking he's a stray, unknowing its actually the Taiyoukai in dog form. While trying to figure out a way to turn back, he uncovers many sides of the miko that he hadn't bothered to learn before.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter One

The hallway he walked down seemed to be endless, looking as if he could walk forever but never find a way out. He remembered these halls from when he was but a pup, walking down them alone. It was quiet then like it was now; a desolate place not fit for any child. Even now, he did not like the restricting kind of vibe they gave off. It was in his nature, to run free.

He would never understand how his mother tolerated it. Speaking of her, he vaguely wondered why she had called him. They rarely spoke. It was unusual for her to call upon him other than for important business matters regarding the kingdom.

Stopping at the door before him, he listened briefly. All he could pick up were two individuals inside. Deeming it safe, Sesshomaru opened the door. What he first saw, was a human? More surprising than her presence was the aura she gave off. A priestess.

Why was she here? His mother detested humans, she hated them. But priestess's she loathed most of all, or rather all holy things.

"Mother." He greeted.

She nodded her head in acknowledgment. In their 600 years apart, nothing had changed.

"Why did you summon me?"

Always so formal to everyone, even to the one who birthed him. It was how he was raised. If she was perturbed by his formalities she did not show it, only giving him a slight smile.

"Sesshomaru." Oddly, he found his instincts standing on end.

The miko behind her moved and he narrowed his eyes. A low growl reverberated from his throat and she froze. He raised his hand, cracking his knuckles in a showcase of who was dominant in this room.

Said miko cast a worried glance at his mother, who merely motioned for her to continue. She did so hesitantly, never taking her eyes off him. She was right to do so, but even that could not stop him. Before she could blink, he had her up against the wall.

"M-Mistress!" She cried out as she tried to pry his hands off her throat. He didn't let go. Hunting and killing taught him that much. A firm grip was necessary if one was set on killing.

His mother glanced at the two. She did not rise.

"Mistress! Please!" Her cries were annoying to his ears, and he reaffirmed his pressure a bit more. Just a little more and he could easily snap her neck, so quick that she'd never know.

Her eyes were slits by now, short of losing consciousness. So preoccupied, he barely noticed when she slapped a sutra on his arm in her desperate attempt to be released. He ignored that, choosing to instead watch her squirm and mumble some words. They were incoherent, with her being close to passing out and all.

And then, he felt the electric current shoot through his body, and in his confusion, let go.

She fell, coughing to the ground, wheezing and eyes watering. Carefully he peeled the paper off, letting it flutter to the ground as it sizzled, purification power burning his hand. That didn't matter; it would heal in a couple of seconds. Or it should have—but it didn't.

The familiar sensation of cells melding to heal the wound never came. He felt his eyes widen and snapped his head up.

The girl was picking herself up, rubbing her neck.

"What did you do?" He snarled, feeling something within him change. That didn't alarm him as much as the fact he was losing his balance.

Soft giggling was the last thing he heard.

As he fell to the ground he saw his mother gently gathering the girl into her arms, the same smile still on her face, crinkling with her soft laughter. He snapped his jaws, snarling in anger since he couldn't move. His body refused to listen to him.

Still, she did not gaze away from him, even when his mother pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

* * *

If she had to continue walking any further, Kagome was sure her legs would give out. Despite her better judgment, she let her bag drop to the floor.

As if on cue, Inuyasha snapped to attention. "Hey, what're you doing?!"

She gave him a glare. "Don't you give me that Inuyasha! I'm tired and I'm gonna rest!"

He returned her angry look. "Kagome, you said those words three hours ago! How weak can you be?!"

"Not all of us are part demons ya know!"

"Too bad, not get used to it already!"

He grabbed her arm, ready to drag her.

She shoved him. "Get your hands off me!"

The fact she had shaken him off caused him to stumble, "What the hell?! KAGOME!"

"Where's the bath?" The miko asked calmly. When he refused to say anything, she yanked on his subjugation beads. "Inuyasha! Where is the bath!? Don't make me say _it_!"

Her threat got him to point to the left.

She walked on by him, huffing and mumbling ways she could supposedly say "Sit" on accident.

"You idiot." Shippo groaned.

"Shut up, Shippo! Go make yourself useful and collect some rocks for the fire!"

The kit made a face before scampering off.

* * *

It took her some time to find the hot springs, but when she did, she shed her clothes and soaked in them.

"Ohhh, I'm alive." Kagome sighed, her fatigue disappearing like the steam from the hot springs she currently sat in. She'd only been in them for a short while before she heard noises in some bushes.

"Who's there?!" She yelled, ducking into the water. When she heard nothing, she quietly edged closer to her bow, "Miroku, if that's you I swear-!"

Goosebumps rose along her skin as she yanked the towel, covering herself as best as she could. Part of her regret storming off. It was only when she heard a prolonged whine that caused her to get out.

"An animal?"

Feeling slightly assured, she hurriedly dressed and went searching for the source of distress.


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Two

Upon waking, he immediately noticed there was something odd. He felt different, in many ways.

First of all, his resilient sense of hearing was murky. The same could be said about his sense of smell. Both were stronger than that of a human but still frailer than an inuyoukai like him. It was unlike his usual way of feeling things.

He also noticed that he was lower to the ground. To his alarm, he realized his surroundings were not of his mother's castle in the sky, but of a forest. It reminded him too much of the time when he'd woken up and found Rin.

"Hey, guys look!" Called a passing human, much to his annoyance.

Great. Humans, just what he needed.

"Oh, it's a puppy."

Animals did not go near him, sensing his presence to be dangerous; a natural instinct to stray away from the dominant predator of the food chain.

"Maybe it's a stray?"

He turned to the source of the noise. Perhaps they'd see him and run off in terror?

"It has purple markings… Could it be a demon?"

That was odd. Had the supposed dog they were discussing been a demon, he would've sensed it.

Maybe not… With him feeling off about everything.

"Let's kill it!"

He could hear them, shuffling around and picking up rocks. They were raising them up to throw them. And then they flew through the air, audible to his hearing.

A sharp rock dug into his side, the shock and weight of it throwing him off balance, sending him to the ground.

'What?'

Did they really dare strike him? Moreover, how did something so small throw him to the ground?

"I got him!"

They were picking up more. And just as they were about to throw it, he realized. They were hitting a dog with rocks. He was getting hit by rocks…

_What. The. Hell._

He stood up, finally having caught sight of them.

The trio of boys stopped before they began to point out the obvious.

"It—it really is a demon!"

"Ahh!" One of them yelled, dropping the rock he'd been holding and disappearing into the trees.

"H—hey! Wait!" The other boy yelped, quicking following.

He watched with quiet amusement as the last of them stood frozen to his spot.

"AH… Ah..!" The only thing he could do was point in terror, but he wasn't pointing at him. He was pointing at the sky.

A demon, possibly bat from the scent he was getting, hovered in the sky. Well not exactly hovering, since it has caught a whiff of the humans nearby and was currently rapidly gaining speed downwards.

He bolted towards the bush, easily melding with the green leaves and watched, slightly pleased, as the demon caught the stricken boy in its claws. Only until after he was caught did he seem to realize his situation and begin to scream.

"AH! No, let go! Please!"

* * *

He did not stay long, choosing to inspect his new found body. Confirming his fears, he noted he now had paws instead of hands - something that surprised him since he had been missing an arm before this.

It took him some time, but he did manage to scent out a small river. As he looked into it, he vaguely noted that he'd indeed been turned into a dog. He was a minature version of his transformed dog self, minus the red eyes. He still retained his golden irises and crescent moon.

' _How unbecoming…'_

That couldn't even begin to describe his inner turmoil.

He had always prided himself on the way he could easily accept things that came his way but this... _This_ was completely irrational for him to accept.

How could he, he of all people, have been so careless to have not seen what that miko was up to? He had been thoughtless, assuming that she wasn't powerful enough to do harm.

As he thought of that, he became aware of the pain in his side. His body was frail, he knew, but he hadn't imagined it was to this extent.

Blood dripped from his cut, staining his white fur a brilliant red. There wasn't much he could do, but he knew not to move too much. The wound would heal in time.

* * *

Okay, she had heard that whine twice now. In the cold hair, Kagome breathed hot hair into her hands. She barely had enough time to dry her hair.

As she walked in a random direction, there came a pitiful whine.

"It's over there?" She mumbled to herself, picking her way through the annoying undergrowth.

She squeaked when she almost tripped a log. Instead, she managed to ungracefully maneuver a landing onto her legs, flinching at the way she landed, "Ouch!"

The lump shot up, startling her as it rushed under the roots of an ancient tree.

She squeaked in surprise, pulse hammering away in her chest.

She had found the wild animal, but what was it exactly?

"Please don't be something that will eat me," she prayed, looking into the darkness.

It was only a matter of seconds before she spotted glowing, golden eyes looking her way.

* * *

He hadn't expected to be kicked. He hadn't even realized he'd lost consciousness.

'Pitiful,' he thought, taking note that it was a passing girl in strange clothing.

When she reached out to him, he scooted back into his spot, uttering a growl in warning. He wouldn't dare to make the same mistake of being so carefree around humans.

"It's okay," she soothed, pulling back and grabbing her bag. "I won't hurt you."

He didn't move.

She took that as a sign it was ok to do what she was doing, and carefully pulled out a bottle of water. "Are you thirsty?"

He could see her trying to look at him closely. Perhaps she hadn't seen him in his entirety.

"My name's Kagome." The girl introduced herself as, pouring the water into a disposable cup. "What're you doing out here?"

It was useless to talk to an animal. She was a stupid girl.

"I think I have some beef jerky." Kagome mused aloud to herself, digging in her bag further. "Maybe you'd like me more if I gave you food."

Dried meat entered his nose, tempting him when he realized he was hungry. She held it out to him, but he refused to budge.

It surprised him when she set it down next to the water and back off.

"I hope you'll eat when I'm gone," she smiled sadly, "I'd be worried if you didn't."

He was surprised when she grabbed her things and left.

He was half tempted to eat the food, but he had no idea if she'd done anything to him. The fact a stranger would be so kind was unnerving, and he left it alone. When she returned in early hours of the morning, too early for most people, he was suspicious.

"Why didn't you eat the food?" She asked, frowning at the sight of the knocked over cup and food. Ants had begun to nibble at them. "Were they not to your liking?"

He looked away, choosing to rest his head on his paws. Encouraging her in any way was unacceptable. She would leave soon enough.

"Are you hurt?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, ignoring her question. She most likely saw the blood stains on the floor, but he took notice that the wound on his side had closed up. All that was left was the blood on his side had caked onto his coat.

"Don't you want to move around?" She inquired, trying to think for a moment. "Inuyasha likes it, so you must like it too."

When she mentioned his halfbrother, his eyes opened in surprise.

Apparently, she noticed this too because she smiled soon after. "He doesn't like to stay too long in one place." She explained before going on, attributing their argument yesterday to that. They had made up, of course. "He's a hanyou if you're wondering."

His eyes narrowed, wondering how he had not noticed that she resembled the dead priestess his half breed brother had fawned over at a time. He also realized with annoyance that she was the wench that took his arm when she pulled the sword from its pedestal and gave it to the mongrel.

"You have his eyes."

He growled. How could she compare him to that half-wit?

"I guess you don't like him? That's okay, most people don't. I guess animals fit that category too." Her laughter was quiet as if she didn't want to bother him _._

'I don't like you either.' He thought. That lasted only for a moment before he realized he could hear said hanyou crashing through the forest, obviously looking for his miko.

_"Kagome!"_

"There he is now." She mumbled as she stood.

Inuyasha called her name one last time before he appeared from some trees, "Where did you go?" He stopped for a moment before he made a face."Ugh, what is that smell?!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, offended.

Inuyasha covered his nose. "Geh, it smells like Sesshomaru!"

His surprise stopped him from biting said hanyou. He still retained his natural scent? Maybe there was some hope.

He shifted and drew Inuyasha's attention.

"What's under there?" Inuyasha lowered himself closer to the ground. "It's a dog."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I know. He's been here all night."

"He smells like that bastard Sesshomaru."

Kagome whacked him upside the head "Inuyasha, don't be mean to him!"

"It's just a dog." He shrugged off, "What the heck are you getting all worked up for?"

"I like him," She reasoned, "And I'm not leaving until I make sure he's okay."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "We're supposed to be leaving in a couple of hours."

"Then you better hope he's better by then!" She argued, threatening to 'sit' him if he dared to leave.

"Whatever," Inuyasha spat back, "We're not keeping him!" He angrily stormed off, leaving the two of them alone.

"What a jerk," Kagome huffed, turning back to him.

He'd been quiet throughout the exchange, thoroughly amused at their fight.

She didn't mention Inuyasha again.


	3. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Three

"What should I call you?"

He cast a glance from his resting place on his paws.

Wonderful, she wanted to name him. A sign of attachment. If he let this continue she'd never let him go.

He looked away, ignoring her.

She then proceeded to list off a number of terrible names. As if he would allow her to call him something stupid, he thought, promptly shaking his head in regard to her stupidity.

Kagome blinked in amazement. She hadn't expected a dog to be so... picky.

* * *

True to her word, she didn't leave. Quite some time had passed with her continuing to pester him with incessant talking.

It was only when Inuyasha returned that she took notice of the time.

"What do you want?" She asked, mood souring.

He had the decency to look guilty, remembering that he'd left on bad terms.

"If you're wondering, I'm deciding on a name for him." Kagome petulantly informed, looking back at him. "But he doesn't seem to like any of my names."

He stuffed his hands in his sleeves,"So?"

That earned him a dark look and he quickly got on board with her, "Have some brains Kagome! A boy needs a boy name!"

She huffed. Of course she knew that!

"Well what do I name his then?"

Inuyasha looked in his direction, hesitating before turning around.

"Sesshomaru," he muttered.

"EH?"

He looked back, frown heavily marring his face. "I said Sesshomaru wench! Listen right!"

Two sets of eyes stared at him, both equally surprised.

"Inuyasha, are you sick?"

He stormed off before yelling at a distance, "HE SMELLS LIKE THE BASTARD OKAY?!"

It took a while for her to comprehend but when she did, she broke into a smile.

"Did you hear that Shi-chan? I think he's warming up to the idea of you!"

Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch. Perhaps Inuyasha knew who he was and secretly subjecting him to torture under the pretense of 'caring'? If so, Inuyasha was clever. Very clever.

He also hadn't authorized her use of nickname for him.

She giggled. "So Shi-chan," a flinch there, "do you like dog treats?"

No way in hell. He was officially becoming a pet. He suddenly wished, and he had been so sure he wouldn't, that Jaken would suddenly tune into his 'Sesshomaru senses', find him, and take him away to be fixed.

That was not to happen, since Kagome chose at that moment to dig into her bag, pause, and frown. He watched her fidget, seemingly thinking hard.

A moment later she sighed and got up, trudging away.

What ailed her so?

"Inuyasha?"

Why call him back?

His answer was spoken moments later.

"What?" The hanyou called back, still embarassed at being questioned.

She twisted her fingers around, "I need to uh, go home."

His earlier show of kindness died.

"What?! Kagome! We have jewel shards to find!"

While he ranted, she mentally prepared her own argument.

"You can't go home just because you want to!"

"We're running low on supplies and I need to catch up on school work."

"Get them later!"

Her patience ran thin, "Inuyasha, I need to go sometime! You can't just keep me here!"

A hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Like hell, I will!"

She slapped it away. "I'm not an object! I can leave when I want to now get outta my way! I'm going home dammit!" And picked up her bag, angrily stuffing her belongings into it.

"Hey! Kagome!" He yelled, walking forward.

"What?!" She slung it over her shoulder.

"You can't go!"

"Sango and Miroku aren't even _here_! You can spare a couple of days!"

She pulled Sesshomaru in her arms and walked away so quickly it surprised him into submission.

No one touched him so Even Rin knew her bounds but he knew to force himself to relax. Things would be easier, and he didn't want to listen to Inuyasha any more than he had to.

Kagome 'sat' Inuyasha and persuaded him to let her go. Which she did, moments later, leaving him to wonder just exactly where she lived.

He dared not insight her wrath while still injured.


	4. Messy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter Four

When she tried to jump down a well, Sesshomaru nearly himself catapulted out of her arms. However, she was holding onto him rather strongly. What came out was a weakly timed whine that had him grimacing in shame as everything seemed to go black around them.

He was dead.

To think such a youkai as him would go out from a weak fall that his former body could easily have avoided.

Or at least, that's what he was thinking when the priestess took on a light shade of blue. And, so did he.

Sesshomaru could only watch with a vague sense of interest obscured with dread as things came to a halt. He wondered what magic she possessed, but his thinking was cut short when the glow disappeared as soon as it came, and he was back to looking at the remnants of a well much like the one she had jumped into.

All at once, things seemed to come in a rush.

He smelt and heard things he'd never before. It was overwhelming.

Kagome seemed to notice, looking worriedly down at the puppy in her possession. "I guess you know we're not in the feudal era, huh?" As best as she could, she put Shi-chan in her bag, shushing him when he seemed to growl. "It'll be a lot better for you to wait in there than out here when everything is so loud."

The puppy in her hands ceased to struggle, clearly wanting refuge from the strange happenings. She smiled, pleased that he was listening. "Good, I'll let you out when we get into the house. Promise."

Hands-free, she began her trek up the ladder and out of the well house. When she reached the outside, her smile grew bigger. "It's good to be home."

Inside her bag, Sesshomaru tried his best to make sense of things. The foreign place was her home, it seemed, but it was nothing like he knew. He had always assumed she had come from a village like all the others, but it this definitely wasn't the case. It irked him to know he'd fail to keep a closer eye on the friends Inuyasha knew.

Shuffling in the bag, he peered closer at the items inside. Everything seemed to be made out of a material he failed to identify, and his curiosity only grew as more questions arose. The priestess might as well have come from a different world.

He had pegged her to be a poor girl, but the items she possessed were of high quality. Just who was she?

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called out as she stepped inside the house, taking off her shoes. She quickly unhooked her bag and set Shi-chan on the floor. Like a puppy, he set about sniffing the air.

She stepped over him to walk to the kitchen, calling out for her family. When no one answered, she thoughtfully titled her head and looked around, "Weird."

When she walked back to him, it was then she realized with alarm the bloodstains on his coat. "Oh my god!" She cried, rushing over to him. "Shi-chan, I'm so sorry I didn't notice earlier!"

As she tried her best to inspect the wound, she realized it had healed up. "W-what?" She gaped, pulling fur and seeing nothing. "How is this possible?"

He yipped at her as if to say he wasn't so weak. He did retain some demonic qualities.

"You're not hurt."

Sesshomaru took notice of the relief in her voice.

"You do need a bath though. You look… terrible like that."

* * *

There were many things to be humiliated over. As of right now, he was currently being dunked in the water against his will.

"It'll be fine!" Kagome shrieked, trying to get him to sit still. "Let me wash you dammit!"

The taiyoukai struggled in the slippery tub, trying to claw his way out but catching nothing.

"You have _blood_ on your coat!" She tried to reason, "People will call animal control on me!"

He had no idea what animal control was, but if they could get back at her for him, then so be it.

* * *

"I can't believe you got water _everywhere_." Kagome whined, looking down at her soaking clothes.

To her side sat a wet Sesshomaru shaking himself dry. He was clean at least.

The miko narrowed her eyes at him, "You're devious."

He smelled like flowers. _She_ was devious.

Sighing, Kagome got up and went to her room where she quickly found some clothes to change into. She'd barely begun to pack up some of her textbooks when a small nudge to her feet made her look down, "Shi-chan?"

Said puppy eyed her with interest, wishing he could speak and demand answers. Bath aside, he was still reeling from all the information he was absorbing while here.

"Are you hungry?" She vaguely noted he had yet to eat anything she'd given him. "Perhaps you're a spoiled dog."

As a dog, he was at her mercy. It was an infuriating thought.

"I don't think you'd enjoy cat food." She mused, shaking her head. "A trip to the store wouldn't be bad. It is why I came here."

He'd only heard the word 'cat' and felt his nose wrinkle. It was no wonder why the place reeked of feline.

"Tell you what, if you _behave_ , I'll let you come with me."

The girl was on a one way thought all on her own. Begrudgingly, he nodded to show he understood and the girl clapped, "Great! I'll get a leash."

* * *

The only way she could reason Shi-chan reacted horribly was because he was untrained. Trailing sullenly behind her, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to nip at her ankles.

There had never been a day he had been collared.

Today was that day. It was a day of many things.

Looking down at the quiet pup, Kagome offered him a small pat on the head. "I know you're mad, but this is the only way you can come out. Tokyo doesn't allow unleashed dogs."

He wondered who this 'Tokyo' was so he could go and kill them for their audacity but listened quietly. This strange place unsettled him, but he refused to show weakness of any sort. With the way the human girl was strolling utterly unfazed, he assumed the area was safe.

As she led him down the steps of a shrine, he tried to take in the sights and smells before him. Nothing made sense. The more he tried to reason with himself, the more things seemed to become stranger and stranger.

She'd leaped down a well and now they were both in a place that rivaled the luxuries of his estate back home. Down below, he heard the rumbling and chatter of many, _many_ humans.

It was with quiet dread he realized he could sense no other youkai nearby.

Just, where was he?

Nearing the edge of the stairs, he noted the abundance of humans. Even further, he saw moving machinery. They confused him. The speed at which they moved disturbed him. They were so loud and the smells of everything threatened to make him rear back in disgust. Kagome was the only sweet-smelling person in the vicinity.

"Just a bit further, Shi-chan." Kagome soothed, walking at a brisk but relaxed pace. She periodically looked down at him to make sure he was ok, and he found himself oddly comforted by this.

The ground below him was pure rock, and there were many things passing him he couldn't make out. There were, dare he say it, words he had never seen.

He scooted closer to Kagome. The miko quickened her pace when she neared a strange building. It was akin to her home, but the doors moved. In fact, he could see inside them. Did no one close the entrance to their house?

He was surprised when she guided him to a pole and _tied him to it._

"Dogs aren't allowed in." She empathetically explained. "I'll be out quickly, so sit tight and **behave**."

He could only assume she was referencing the leash incident. Dismissing her, he sat down and took to staring at his surroundings. Perhaps he could gather some sort of information while he waited.

In every other direction, it was an endless view of buildings and humans. People stopped to admire him, but he made sure to show his teeth when it looked like they would come closer. An ill-mannered dog tried to sniff him, and he barked at it. It scurried off in a hurry.

This was stupid.

The leash holding onto him was no match for his canines. He snapped it easily. If he was going to explore, it'd be without that weighing him down.

He was down the street in a manner of minutes.

In that time, Kagome had grabbed the things she needed and walked out.

"Shi-chan?"

 


End file.
